


Out of the Alien Goo Covered Closet

by Cocopeno



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Bisexuality, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geek Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Questioning, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopeno/pseuds/Cocopeno
Summary: Snot and Steve have been best friends for years, normally they talk about everything, except both of them have kept the same secrect; that they have fallen in love with eachother.Sure they ocasionally flirt, but thats just best friend banter right?Things finally come to a head when they go on a summer camping trip-gone-wrong and can no longer avoid the truth.





	Out of the Alien Goo Covered Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Bit of a short first chapter but don't worry, more planned to come!
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Also, Snot knows about Roger now, it was a whole thing.

* * *

“Look, I get what you’re saying, but I just don’t agree.” Snot and Steve were walking down the sidewalk together. The two had spent the summer day in the dark of the arcade, and after burning through all their loose change, they headed back towards Steve’s house. 

“But how could you not?” Steve challenged. “Considering their levels of weaknesses and strengths Catwoman and Cheetara would not **_only_** be an even match, they would be friends!”

The pair crossed over steve’s lawn, the vibrant grass crushing soundlessly under their feet. Snot pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration.

“Oh my God. Okay, I just need to stop this.” He frowned at Steve. 

“Cheetara is a loyal, valiant, warrior of thundara who believes in the natural good and preservation of her land. Catwoman, is a morally gray chaotic neutral who lives on risk. I can _ somewhat _ consider them fighting each other with a similar level of difficulty. But they would _ definitely _ not be friends. They just want different things in the end, their not similair enough and thats **_without_** Acknowledging the harsh cultural differences they have.”

Steve took out his keys, contemplating.

“Do you think they could still bang?”

Snot’s eyes narrowed incrediously. “What???”

“You know, Like... A hate hookup.” 

“That’s not healthy.”

Steve raised his eyebrows.

“...Okay, sure.” Snot relented.

Steve smirked opening the locked door.

“Sweet.”

It was still the first few days of summer vacation after finishing their junior year. Though a little older, not much had changed between the two boys; Snot was taller, and started wearing rock band t-shirts and combat boots, and Steve's voice got a little deeper and he wore chucks and open flannel shirts instead of his old go-to red one. 

Steve headed into the kitchen and opened the frigderator door.

"Hey do you want a fizz cola? We have a few left but other than that its like, this gross carrot juice and regular water. Definitely not the milk, Roger's doing this cleanse thing now, so it's not technically… cow milk."

"What like llama milk?"

"Hmmm more like... dog."

"G o d."

"Yeah." 

Steve pulled out two fizz colas and grabbed a bag of tostitos off the counter next to him. 

"Hey can you get a bowl from the top cupboard? Also, there's still some salsa in here, I got it from the health store when I was with Roger-"

"For the cleanse thing?"

"Yeah it was that wierd one with the realistic bell pepper guy as its mascot. So, anyway I'm like, 87 percent sure it's kosher."

"You know I appreciate that, but I think with whatever gelatin-byproduct-whatever they put into that pop, its not something I'm going to sweat about." 

Steve turned over his shoulder from the open fridge, "what did you say?" 

"Gelatin byproduct?

"No, the pop. I mean.. POP???" Steve laughed "Geez I wasn't expecting a verbal field trip to the midwest, do you want me to pull out a notepad to take down the casserole recipe you made at last weeks potluck?"

Snot grinned "Hey a lot of people say pop! And you'd only get that recipe when you pry it out of the plexi-seal tuperware cluched in my cold dead hands."

"Ha!" Steve pulled out the salsa, and shut the fridge with his elbow. "I have ways to make you talk." 

"Oh do you?" Snot pulled down the large bowl and turned to face him, grinning playfully. 

Steve walked forward towards Snot and put the closed salsa and bagged chips into the bowl. A confident gleam in his eyes above his heavy smirk. 

"Yeah I think-"

"STEEVVEE IS THAT YOUUUU?"

Rogers shrill voice came from the living room, the sounds of his large feet coming down the staircase closesly followed.

"Oh great," Steve stepped back from snot "whatever you do don't mention the tan lines."

Snot frowned in confusion, "The Whaaaat- oh! Hey Roger!"

Roger came into the room wearing a full face of green-face-mask goo and splotches of green ointment over the rest of his body. His skin, where it wasn't covered in green gloop was either his natural grey or a very dark orange grey splotchy combo that stood out wherever the sun had reached his exposed skin. The tan coincidently, was in the pattern of a crop top and short shorts that roger had chosen not to wear today.

"Oh hey guys!-like the new look?" He turned in differwnt poses before them. "Its the latest trend in madagascar right now, i thought it might have had some conflicting reactions to my _Alien DNA_ but so far so good am I right?" 

A lump of green goo on Rogers shoulder bubbled and popped. 

"Ok, well don't mind me." Roger reached in and pulled out the mystery milk. "ill just be finishing up sun bathing right after I make my daily purification smoothiiiieeee." 

"Haha ok, well uh, we're just going to be upstairs." Steve and Snot began to backwards out of the room.

Roger pulled out a tub of ice cream and large gelatinous bag of meat before waving them off.

"Ok bye~" 

Steve and Snot climbed the living room stairs while hearing the distant sound of a blender. 

"You know you're going to have to throw away that blender right?."

"I know" Steve solemly answered.

The boys headed into Steve's room.


End file.
